


Rivalry (Newsies Oc Fic)

by party_like_its_1899



Category: OC - Fandom, newsies oc - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, OC, newsies oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Archie and Ethan both fell in love with the same boy, Prickles only had eyes for one of the twins...but what the other would to win his heart was extreme..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rivalry (Newsies Oc Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> TW BLOOD, BROKEN BONES IMPLIED, THREAT
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and the rest of the fic should be posted soon!!

Archie and Ethan Bakker were a pair of well known twins in their highschool. Despite looking the exact same they were as opposite as they could get. Archie was a very openly gay theater kid who was in all arts classes and AP level english and he was popular among all the kids in the arts department. Hell, he was even in the band playing clarinet. Ethan on the other hand was the star quarterback and captain of the football team. He was also a very closeted bisexual and didn’t take acedemics too seriosuly and was a “jokester,”.

They had one thing in common though.

William Beckett. Or more commonly known throughout his group of friends, Prickles. 

Both boys were so madly in love with him it was insane.

Archie and Prickles were supposed to be playing rivals in the fall play. Archie was Romeo and Prickles was Tybalt. But there was one..tiny issue, everytime Archie saw Prickles he would forget how to speak and he’d only turn redder the longer he looked at him. It was hard enough for Archie to act straight around his female co star, some rich girl named Junie who he didn’t care to get to know, but trying to choreograph fighting his crush and getting very close to his face was a whole other level of difficulty.

It was the long awaited week of hell, tech week. The fight scene had taken much longer to choreograph than expected so while everyone else was out in the hall with the director taking a break, Prickles and Archie were practicing their big fight scene.

Archie moved to fake a strike that was supposed to be the cue for Prickles to go to the ground...but that’s not what happened. Instead he tripped over his own foot and went tumbling forward and took Prickles down with him, landing on top of him. There was a sudden silence the boys hadn’t noticed before as the urge to kiss was stronger than it ever had been before.

When he felt his face get hot and knew he was red, Archie scrambled to his feet, picking up the prop sword he had dropped and quickly tried to shake all the thoughts running through his mind. Prickles got to his feet and awkwardly cleared his throat, him too redder than the ripest apple. The awkward silence turned into an even more awkward flustered tension between the two.

The rest of rehearsal the two tried so hard to ignore the events of earlier but every now and then the thought popped into their minds again, like a song that refused to stop replaying. 

Before they knew it they were alone in the dressing room just chatting about the show and things. 

“Hey, you’re good with makeup right?” Prickles said totally changing the subject all of a sudden

The question took Archie off guard but he smiled proudly and nodded.

“I’d like to think i am!” Archie smiled 

“Do..you think there’s a chance you could do my makeup for the show..? I know absolutely nothing about it” Prickles chuckled awkwardly

“Oh of course!!! It isn’t that hard actually!! I could show you a little if you want! I’ve still got two more hours until my Aunt picks me and Ethan up!”

Prickles smiled and nodded

“If you wouldn’t mind!” 

Archie smiled and nodded. He dug through his bag and pulled out a small makeup bag and pulled out a few things. He cleaned off one of his brushes with a makeup wipe and sat on the counter in front of the mirrors. 

“Lucky for you since you’re playing a guy you don’t need too much makeup, just enough to make your features pop and so you don’t look washed out under the stage lights!” Archie said opening up an eyeshadow pallet and dipping his brush into the light brown color “Now come a little closer!”

Prickles took a step forward and felt his face get a little hot when Archie put a hand on his cheek. Archie looked so focused while he did his makeup. So focused in fact he didn’t realize how close their faces were, prickles however 100% noticed and trying so hard to keep from kissing him and to keep from turning bright red.

Once Archie was doing his eyeliner they both neglected to hear the door open.

“Hey Archi--” Ethan paused and trailed off when he saw Archie nearly fall off the counter and Prickles jump backwards

“Ever heard of knocking???” Archie asked quickly, hopping back to the floor.

“Yeah yeah-- are you done in here? I’m bored and practice got cancelled” Ethan sighed

“Uh yeah, prickles and I were just finishing up, give me like 10 minutes to get all my stuff reorganized okay?”

Ethan nodded and gave a salute before he walked out of the dressing room and went to wait in the hallway. 

Archie got his things in his bag rather quickly and walked out to the hall. Now he was walking with Ethan but something was still stinging at his mind. Ethan could tell, Archie was quiet and he kept his nose in his phone the whole time.

“Okay dude whats going on? You never shut up this long. Is it cuz I scared you? I already apologized for-”

“It’s not you,” Archie quickly chimed in “Yknow the boy you saw me with, will?”

Just saying his name caused Archie's heart to flutter.

“Yeah, He seems nice enough- hey can we stop by my gym locker in a second? I left something I needed”

Archie nodded “Yeah, of course but just let me finish this first before we head downstairs”

Ethan nodded as Archie let out a nervous sigh. 

“I think I like him...like a lot...more than a friendship kinda thing, like I know i’m already out as gay but I’ve never fallen for any of the guys in our school before and I don’t even know if he’s gay an-”

He stopped talking when he saw Ethans expression go from his usual joking smile to...almost furious. He tensed and took a step away from him. The two walked in silence for a minute or two before Ethan stopped at the top of the stairwell to the gym. Archie was on the first step down when he realized Ethan had stopped, so he turned around to look at him.

“You okay E? Something up? If you dont wanna take the stair we always c-”

Before he could finish his sentence he felt Ethans foot connect with the center of his chest and he was falling backwards. Archie yelped and desperately tried to grab the railing next to him but he felt the cold metal slip through his fingers as he tumbled down the stairwell…He was too in shock and in too much pain to scream out for help and he felt like he was falling forever, before he hit the ground he heard Ethan’s voice once more.

“You tell anyone that this wasn’t just a fall. You’re dead.”

Archie tried to call out to him but he hit the final step and heard a loud CRACK and he hit the wall at the end of the stairwell and heard even more cracking sounds in the same arm. A strained yell got caught in his throat when the pain registered in his brain and he saw the blood pooling through the sleeves of his shirt. He was barely able to breathe from panic and the wind being knocked out of him and his vision was going blurry and the world felt like it was spinning. 

Ethan’s words rang in his ears as the world started to go dark. 

“Or you’re dead.” repeated over and over in his mind like a broken record that couldn’t be removed from the record player.

The lost thought he had was “My arm can’t move…” then he began to hear frantic footsteps down the stairs and then...it had gone black. 

“ARCHIE!!!!” Ethan shrieked, adding onto the facade of an accident. “SOMEONE HELP!!!” 

Prickles heard from the dressing room and dropped his bag and darted in the direction he heard his voice. He scrambled down the stairs when he saw Ethan sitting next to his brother who was knocked out and bleeding.

“What happened?! Is he okay?!” Prickles asked, he spoke so fast all his words melted together but Ethan could decode it.

“We were headed down to the gym a-and he tripped over something and h-he...he fell and I couldn’t catch him in time...and I don’t know what to do-- My phone is dead and Archie doesn’t have his on him” Ethan replied, doing his best to sound worried 

“M-my phone is in the dressing room!! I’ll go call for help!! Just keep a close eye on him! I’ll be back quickly!!” Prickles said fast before rushing back up the stairs and running to the dressing room.


End file.
